


SMGS (Save My Gay Soul)

by xikans



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: A Really Hot Mess, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Is Gay, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Texting, busy schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikans/pseuds/xikans
Summary: It only took one group chat add spree for two different worlds to collide





	1. Emergency

**Gay Producer**

Today 13:04

 

**Doublechins**

Can someone bring me food?

SOS

Calling for an EMERGENCY

 

**Guccitings**

crying over cute boys isn't an emergency jing

 

**Pandze**

Sometimes i feel like I'm the oldest here not Zhangj*ng 

Why don't you just get Honglin to bring you food?

 

**Doublechins**

Who could Zhangj*ng be?? I wonder Chaoze

And Honglin is a traitor, he can go choke on a banana

He thinks I should eat less, like 

because being thicc is how you get dicc

 

**Just5**

Daily reminder I'm only 5

Please consider me when you txt

 

**Guccitings**

Justin go take a nap, you overgrown brat

 

**Doublechins**

So?

Anyone willing to be my delivery boy

 

**Guccitings**

uuUURGH

Fine

I'll take some of Ziyi's money and bring you whatever 

 

**Xushark**

Ting I already stole some, I'll meet you in Chainese's 

 

**Doublechins**

Thank you Ziyi for being rich

Now hurry my cuties

 

* * *

 Today 14:16

 

**Danseren**

 There's going to be new transfer students in performing arts block

 

**Xinion**

Yeah heard they got kicked out of sport ?

Wouldn't be surprising, Dinghao and his friends are WILDT

 

**Doublechins**

ZhengKun isn't Ziyi part of Dinghao's group and the soccer block?

 

**Guccitings**

Yes... Yanjun got into a fight 

Ziyi tried to hold him back

Coach kicked him out because he thought he was part of it

 

**Xushark**

He said most are coming to music but a few want to do dance

So they'll be with us either way

 

**Doublechins**

Yanjun?? 

Isn't he the captain of the soccer team?

So the jocks are definitely joining us $$  

 

**Just5**

You probably only know that because you stalked all the players

 

**Pandze**

I can confirm that is 109% true, I was dragged along

What sins he committed that day

 

**Doublechins**

****

 

**Just5**

 

Lmao so is that Cheng?

 

**Guccitings**

I knew you two would be friends

You're both losers

**Doublechins**

Friends to lovers ;)

Don't get called back by your teachers

I'm over here, hungry, alone, depressed

Hurry tf up pls

 

* * *

  **Sexy Socks**

Today 16:53

 

**Chaobreeze**

Just caught news you dumbasses are transferring blocks

 

**Booziyi**

Because Mr Hot over here wanted to smash someone's face in

 

**Hotjuns**

It was worth it

The kid needed to be taught he couldn't run his mouth around

 

**DingDong**

What did he even say to your arrogant ass

 

**Hotjuns**

Something about someone who didn't deserve his smack

 

**Gaychen**

It was about Haidilao wasn't it?

 

**Chengstin**

Zhangjing?

 

**Hotjuns**

Cheng where are you right now ?

I just want to have a quick word

Something you're apparently good at

 

**Chaobreeze**

You punched a guy because he said something about Zhangjing?

Who was he? I need to decorate his throat with my hands :)

 

**Hotjuns**

Chaoze chill I already gave him a good hit

But even if it was about someone else

I would have reacted the exact same

He had no place saying shit about other people

 

**Booziyi**

Sure bro

I probably would have done the same

Coach shouldn't have kicked us out 

But at least we're still on the team and allowed to practice

 

**Nongshlong**

Jun ge !!

How's your hand??

Although punching people is a horrible thing to do

You should have just kindly asked him to shut the fuck up

 

**Hotjuns**

****

They grow up so fast

My hand is fine just swollen and bruised

Thank you Linong 

 

**Chaobreeze**

NongNong gayby, we're proud of you

You're going to turn into such a fine man when you're 18

 

**Gaychen**

He's literally turning 18 this year?

HE'S TURNING 18 THIS YEAR WTFF

 

**Chengstin**

So Nong is allowed to swear and I'm not?

I'm older than him 

What discrimination

 

**DingDongs**

^ Second that

 

**Hotjuns**

stfu and gtfo

 

* * *

  **CHAOBAOBEI**

Today 19:26

 

**BingJing**

Chaoziwaozi

help

me

 

**Chaobaobei**

Is this you wanting me to escort you somewhere

YoUR rOYaL HigHnEss

 

**BingJing**

****

 How did you know??

 

**Chaobaobei**

****

How could I not :)

 

**BingJing**

No I'm kidding

Wanna come over?

I have a few movies set out we could watch

 

**Chaobaobei**

You only do this when you've had a bad day

You can tell me about it tonight

I'll be over soon

Do popcorn please 

 

**BingJings**

Already in the making

Hurry up because i need some 

Serious

Cuddles

 

**Chaobaobei**

Also got ice cream 

Don't stress

 

* * *

 

  **Sexy Socks**  

Today 01:01

 

**Hotjuns**

What time is practice tomorrow

I don't want to over book my time ;)

**Gaychen**

It's at 5

But if you even dare try to skip

 

**DingDong**

I'll beat your ass

Understand?

 

**Hotjuns**

Aite,, 

I'll just go out with Youlin another time then

 

**Booziyi**

Youlin?

JEFFREY

Bro

 

**Chaobreeze**

Oh would you look at that

I have to go buy some eggs for bribery

Jeffrey isn't going anywhere with you

 

**Hotjuns**

Why u all still up though

You'll wake up the kids

 

**Chaobreeze**

You are a kid yourself

Kid

 

**Gaychen**

If another one of you txts again

I will pay Dinghao to beat all ur asses

 

**Hotjuns**

****

 

**DingDong**

****

You asked for it jun

I'm kicking a ball at ur dick

Try fuck around now Breadboy

 

**Nongshlong**

Don't worry ge 

It's not like it'll be missed very much

 

**Hotjuns**

The pain I'm feeling rn Nong

I-

I have to go sleep away my sadness

 

**Chengstin**

Fucking finally

Y'all need to learn ONE AM IS NOT THE BEST TIME

TO HAVE A MOTHER FLOPSICLE CONVERSATION

G.O.O.D.N.I.G.H.T

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO I love too many people so have this. Also come play w me on twt @Xikanli


	2. Already Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wasn't the best time to start this fic as I have exams in a month oops. Just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has taken an interest in this uwu
> 
> Doublechins: Zhangjing  
> Pandze: Chaoze  
> Guccitings: Zhengting  
> Xushark: Xukun  
> Xinion: Xinchun  
> Just5: Justin  
> Danzeren: Zeren  
> Hotjuns: Yanjun  
> Booziyi: Ziyi  
> Gaychen: Yanchen  
> Chengstin: ChengCheng  
> DingDong: Dinghao  
> Nongshlong: Linong  
> Fuccboi: Yanjun  
> Zibro: Ziyi

* * *

 

**Gay Producer**

Today 7:45

 

**Doublechins**

WAKE UP HOES

GET TF UP

SOMEONE MAKE ME PANCAKES

TIME IS MONEY PEOPLE

 

**Pandze**

I am this close to kicking you out of the chat

 

**Guccitings**

I second that wholly

 

**Doublechins**

Have fun losers

None of you are admins

 

**Just5**

I regret being born

I regret being friends with you

I regret joining this groupchat

 

**Xushark**

If the buzzing of my phone wakes up Ziyi

I'm gonna beat your ass Adrian

 

**Doublechins**

I came here to have fun and 

I'm honestly feeling so attacked rn

 

**Guccitings**

Make yourself pancakes lazy chins

 

 **Doublechins**  

 

* * *

 Today 10:10

 

**Xinion**

Um sorry boo boo but 

why were you up so early??

 

**Danzeren**

Why wouldn't he be up that early

This is Zhangjing,,

He probably dreamt of food

 

**Doublechins**

Try again babe

 

**Xushark**

I want out of wtvr it is please

 

**Pandze**

If it was the soccer team 

You can get in the bin

 

**Just5**

I'll help shove him in, he keeps trying to hit me

 

**Doublechins**

Maybe if you weren't a little shit

I wouldn't have to threaten you 

 

**Guccitings**

Um do you take requests?

 

**Doublechins**

Requests of what?

 

**Guccitings**

Can you stfu and stop using memes

Plz and thank u

 

**Pandze**

OOOOOH 

That was a bad thing to do 

 

**Just5**

[Petty Warning!!]

 

**Doublechins**

****  

#AtTAckeD

 

**Xinion**

I want to leave this hell

JESUS COME SAVEM E

 

**Doublechins**

****

****

uwu YOU WISH LMAOOOO

 

**Xushark**

I think I just lost my will to live

 

**Guccitings**

You broke Kun

He's crying 

ONO It's so sad

THX ZHANGJING THIS IS UR FAIULTT MY BBAY IS SAD

 

**doublechins**

Y'all can't handle sjhti I'm out]

 

**Just5**

Now I'm really wishing he hit me hard enouhg

I wouldn't be here 

 

**Danzeren**

I'm going to break my leg goodbye

 

* * *

  **Sexy Socks**

Today 12:29

 

**Booziyi**

Jun you sure you like ZJ?

 

**Hotjuns**

Um why

 

**Boozi**

Let's just say I have never NEVER

Seen such pettiness and memes

 

**Chengstin**

I think he gave Justin a headache 

 

**Booziyi**

HE MADE XUKUN CRY 

 

**DingDong**

Xuchun wouldn't speak to me for a whole 5 minutes

 

**Hotjuns**

Okay wtf

It couldn't have been that bad tho

 

**Chaobreeze**

You're right

IT WAS WORSE

 

**Hotjuns**

But I use memes like all the time

You guys are never like that

 

**Nongshlong**

Perfect match anybody?

 

**Gaychen**

ZEREN JUST ASKED ME TO BREAK HIS LEG

TFYHBDND FHELP

 

**Hotjuns**

****

Someone call an exorcist for the over reacters

 

**Chaobreeze**

I just had an idea?

 

**DingDong**

RUN aywabf yabjsda

fo

AWAY

 

**Chaobreeze**

Xinchun needs to keep you on a leash

But what if I create a groupchat with everyone

 

**Booziyi**

I have never heard of anything so ridiculous

 

**Chengstin**

So boogie isn't ridiculous to you??

Where's the logic?

 

**Hotjuns**

If this group is wild

I do not want to think about that group too

 

**Nongshlong**

I think it's a good idea Chaoze ge

 

**Chaobreeze**

Me too Nong

Me too

 

**Hotjuns**

Actually

I want to be in it

 

**Booziyi**

He's going to flirt

Nope I'm not joining

 

**Chaobreeze**

His ass is flat... And single

If we don't find someone now

He's going to be alone forever

 

**DingDong**

Isn't that the point?

I can see him being an old man with 10 snakes

 

**Nongshlong**

No cats suit him better

They have the same stare

 

**Hotjuns**

Nong stfu pls

 

**Chaobreeze**

oKAY I'M MAKING THIS GROUP CHAT

 I'm adding Kaihao too because he likes Nong

Matchmaker Chaoze in the village

 

**Hotjuns**

It's house you idiot

 

* * *

**Already Regret**

Today 13:03

 

**ChaoChao _has added_ NongNong, KaiKai, KunKun, ZiZiyi, TingTing, JingJing, JunJun, HaoHao, XinXin, ChenChen, RenRen, ChengCheng, StinStin  _to the group chat_ Already Regret**

 

**ChaoChao**

Voila

I am exhausted

 

**JingJing**

These names are a violation to my rights

 

**KunKun**

KaiKai?

Kaihao

 

**KaiKai**

It is I

I do not know why i am here

 

**JingJing**

Chaoze

Why am I in a group with the soccerwoccer weirdos

 

**JunJun**

Could say the same for you short stuff

 

  **JingJing**

Well the group name is a plus

I relate

 

**TingTing**

This was a bad idea

I am leaving

I am muting

 

**HaoHao**

Xinchun hates you all

 

**ChenChen**

Zeren has been found dead in my arms

Y'all are fake

 

**ChengCheng**

This is a literal trash site

 

**JingJing**

The only trash I see here is you

 

**ZiZiyi**

Not even 10 minutes and we have memes

And insults

Me and my boys are leaving

 

 **ZiZiyi, KunKun, TingTing** _**have left the chat** _

 

**JingJing**

Oh hell no

 

**JingJing _has added_ KunKun, TingTing, ZiZiyi  _to the group chat_ Already Regret**

 

**JingJing**

Y'all thought

 

**ChaoChao**

Doing God's work Zhangjing

 

**KaiKai**

Can someone tell me why I'm here

 

**ChaoChao**

Because my little sheep

You like someone

 

**JingJing**

You better not

be doing

What I think you're doing

 

**NongNong**

Kaihao likes someone?

 

**ChaoChao**

I'm afraid so Nong

 

**ZiZiyi**

Google

How to delete your life

 

**JunJun**

Can I like dip out?

 

**JingJing**

Sorry bro

You leave and you'll instantly

INSTANTLY 

Be added back

 

**HaoHao**

Call me sweet dAaaaaAAaaAAaddy

 

**XinXin**

I tried to stop him

 

**JingJing**

Anyone wondering who tf Kaihao likes?

And where tf Zhengkun went

 

**ChenChen**

Only thing I'm wondering is

What kind of chocolate to buy for Zeren

 

**ChengCheng**

I bet Zhengkun r eatign

Liek em

 

**JingJing**

As a wise man once said

Google 

How to delete your life

 

**ChaoChao**

****

Why is there never a solid topic for y'all

To run your mouths on

 

**KunKun**

Cause everyone dumb stupid

 

**JingJing**

And you're 'dumb' stupid for thinking

That we don't know what ur doing

Lil shet

 

**TingTing**

Go eat dirt Jing

Leave us alone 

Kinkshamer

 

**JingJing**

****

Selamat tinggal

Bitch

 

**JunJun _has left the chat_**

 

**ChaoChao**

Oh this little bitch

 

**ChaoChao _has added_ JunJun _to the group chat_ Already Regret**

 

**JunJun**

Can a man have his peace 

 

**JingJing**

01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 

00100000

 01110100

01101111 00100000 

01110011 01110101 01100011 01100011 0010000001110101

01110010 0010000001100100

01101001 01100011 01100011

 

**StinStin**

Thought you were leaving 

 

**JingJing**

Hao come save me child

 

**XinXin**

He's currently unavailable

He's busy rivaling the sun

Bye

 

**ZiZiyi**

I knew this gc was a bad idea

Why does no one listen to me

 

**RenRen**

I'm sorry

Who are you?

 

**JingJing**

****

YELLING IN FALSETTO

 

 

**JunJun**

Someone tell me how to mute this chat

I have a date 

 

**ChenChen**

Nah you're alright

:)

 

**JingJing**

I have food that needs attending

Bye hoes

 

* * *

**ZiBro**

Today 17:29

 

**Fuccboi**

He is trouble

Like I want to see him under me

 

**ZiBro**

I suddenly don't know how to read

BRO

Stop

 

**Fuccboi**

He's cute

Annoying

But very cute

 

**ZiBro**

Message him then

BBT gtfo

 

**Fuccboi**

My heart 

You wound my heart

 

**ZiBro**

Stfu it's stone

-XUKUN

 

**Fuccboi**

Why am I taking all the shots today

I'm going to cry into my bread

Bye

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me ages to do this chapter as it ended up being deleted by ACCIDENT 3 got damn times. I also have a ton of exams on the way, call me a procrastinator :) 
> 
> Come chat w me on twt: @Xikanli


	3. Done Messed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is completely overdue. I am doing my GCSE'S and they have been so stressful my chapter did not go up when it was meant to. Don't hate my ass plz n thank you.

* * *

  **Already Regret**

Today 12:23

 

**ChaoChao**

Okay

Why am I sat here seeing y'all stare at each other

Just sit as a group?

HHSBCJS

 

**JingJing**

Ew I will not sit with them

EVER

 

**JunJun**

What makes you think we don't feel the same

Short stuff

 

**KaiKai**

Chaoze can you idk stop staring at me like that

I need to go dance practice

 

**NongNong**

Just leave Kaihao!

I'll make sure he can't stop you

 

**JingJing**

Gross..ly cute

 

**KunKun**

Oh I have suddenly remembered 

I want to die

 

**TingTing**

Not on my watch boy

 

**JingJing**

OOF I JUST GOT HIT ON DJBDJSBJ

HE WANTS ME TO GO ON A DATE JNJDJNVDN

 

**XinXin**

Who'd wanna go on a date w u

But then again Yanlei is known for being a troll

 

**JingJing**

****

Wht time is it?

Time to die

It's your vacation

 

**HaoHao**

Why do we talk in this group now?

Why are we even talking?

Why is my boyfriend friends with you?

Next time on buzzfeed unsolved

 

**JunJun**

I must say 

Zhangjing nice ass

 

**ChenChen**

Do straights even exist anymore?

 

**JingJing**

I am highly disturbed

Low-key flattered

Oddly disappointed but not suprised

 

**ChaoChao**

Can you like listen to me 

Get off your phones

And sit at this big ass table as one

 

**ZiZiyi**

Absolutely not

I didn't let Zhengting braid my hair 

For me to want to rip it out bc of y'all

 

**TingTing**

Love you <3

 

**JingJing**

[BREAKING NEWS]

This just in: Zhu Zhengting is cheating on Cai Xukun

BUT: Cai Xukun is cheating on Zhu Zhengting

WITH THE SAME MAN

 

**XinXin**

This is boring

I'm out

 

**XinXin _has left the chat_**

 

**ChaoChao**

Who dare disrespek me in my soccer mom suburbs

Hello officer, this zoo animal is the one

 

**ChaoChao _has added_ XinXin _to the group chat_ Already Regret**

 

**JingJing**

This adding thing is getting old

New story pls

 

**RenRen**

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSSJJJS

YANLEI ASKED YOU OUT LMAOOOOOOOO

WHAT LOW STANDARDS PFTTTTSVSHD

 

**JunJun**

Are you saying I have low standards too Zeren?

 

**JingJing**

What

 

**JunJun**

What

 

**RenRen**

What

 

**ChaoChao**

What

 

**KunKun**

What

 

**ZiZiyi**

What

 

**ChenChen**

What

 

**JingJing**

What

 

**StinStin**

Okay that's enough

but What

 

**ChengCheng**

What

 

* * *

**Gay Producer**

Today 13:23

 

**Doublechins**

He what

 

**Pandze**

Uh tf

 

**Guccitings**

H-

He likes you?

 

**Doublechins**

I [KEYBOARD SMASH]

LIN YANJUN LIKES YOU ZHANGJING

WHAT WORLD ARE WE LIVING IN

 

**Xushark**

Apparently in a world where people are reklas

 

**Just5**

And you say I need to go to school

Can't even spell rekles smh

 

**JingJing**

Um can we ignore the spelling of reckless

And MAYBE FOCUS ON WHAT LYJ SAID

 

**Xinion**

No because know1 cares

 

**ChaoChao**

Why can no one spell in my hoosehold

 

**Guccitings**

Household*

 

**JingJing**

Okay I'm just going to walk out of class

I hate you all

Rooftop ceiling here I come baby

 

* * *

**Sexy Socks**

Today 13:26

 

**Hotjuns**

So i messed up

 

**Nongshlong**

That's an understatement ge

You don fucked upppp

You dug yourself a 6ft grave and jumped in

 

**Booziyi**

Correct

 

**Hotjuns**

How do I fix this

I hate myself

I want to leave

He's in my next lesson

Can I skip

 

**Chengstin**

Sad bro

What a shame

You had to go for ZJ

Silly boy

 

**Hotjuns**

Says the one who's dating a 2yr old

Great one Cheng

 

**Chaobreeze**

Chill out grandma

Zhangjing is probably too dumb to realise what you mean

 

**Gaychen**

Yeah relax bro

 

**Hotjuns**

You sure?

 

**Chaobreeze**

Absolutely not 

LMAOOOOOOOO

 

**Hotjuns**

Why am I a dumbass

 

 

* * *

**Already Regret**

Today 13:46

 

**JingJing**

So

 

**JunJun**

JUST KIDDING 

LOL I HAD U

 

**HaoHao**

What is this 

A new holiday where you lie?

 

**JingJing**

Haha funny joke

I'm pmsl

So funny

 

**ZiZiyi**

Yanjun bro can I talk to u real quick

 

**JunJun**

Yh sure man

 

* * *

**Zibro**

Today 13:59

 

**Fuccboi**

Whas good son

 

**Zibro**

You're a mess

Zhengkun showed me their gc

Man it does not look good for you

 

**Fuccboi**

Wdym?

 

**Zibro**

Zhangjing may be thicc but his brain aint

 

**Fuccboi**

Shit man

I don't know how to get myself out

I blame Zeren

 

**Zibro**

Nah it Zhangjing fault

HE TOO MUCH OF A MEAL

\- ZHENGKUN

 

**Fuccboi**

WHY they always interfering fo?

They wanna know if I have a mole on my dick too?

 

**Zibro**

Is that even possible?

Do you?

 

**Fuccboi**

Nah man have one on my neck tho

 

**Zibro**

Cool bro

 

* * *

**Already Regret**

Today 19:16

 

**JunJun**

Hey baby (; 

OOPS SORRY WRONG CHAT

 

**JingJing**

Oh

OH

 

**ZiZiyi**

Go send it to one of your hoes instead of here bro

* * *

**Gay Producer**

Today 19:21

 

**Doublechins**

GAY PANIC

I'M IN A GAY PANIC

WHY HE SO LOUD FOR

WHAT HE LOOK GOOD FOR

HELP ME SAVE MY POOR SOUL TF

 

**Xushark**

****

 

**Guccitings**

Babe why did you make a meme of me from dancecamp

Ihy

 

**Pandze**

****

 

**Doublechins**

Can someone 

I don't know

HELP ME

 

**Xinion**

No you're on your own

 

**Just5**

Suffer alone

 

**Danzeren**

I for real want Mr chin to leave the premises

Someone kick him

 

**Doublechins**

uwu sorry baby we've had this chat before

I'm the only admin

#Tryagainbitch

 

* * *

**Unknown Number**

Today 21:02

 

**Unknown Number**

Hey wanna fuck?

 

**Me**

JBSJ

WHO?

 

**Unknown Number**

Your new boyfriend

 

**Me**

Unless you're Zhang Yixing then no

UM I'm blocking you

Bye

 

**Unknown Number**

Wait no 

Please don't !

 

_**Message failed. Retry?** _

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah once again I apologize if this chapter is rubbish. Please do complain and slaughter me for it. Maybe come be friends with me on my twitty twit @Xikanli


	4. Oh No It's Retarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn. The last time I updated this was in May, It's now July. I've experienced a lot of shit these past two months, I had to say goodbye to my Nanna, and then her funeral was on the 26th so I stayed a while with my grandad to look after him. But on a happier note, hola again amigos. Enjoy my carrotsticks

 

* * *

 

**Gay Producer**

Today 12:45

 

**Doublechins**

Listen up breadsticks

I have found a sugar daddy

His name is Li Ronghao<3

 

**Just5**

Does anyone know how to return to the fetus stage?

 

**Guccitings**

Justin...

You never left it??

 

**Danzeren**

An oomf got a SD

Zhangjing do yo know if he has any friends?

 

**Doublechins**

Obviously he does

He's quite big in the music industry

 

**Pandze**

Knew it

Shouldn't have trusted this man

 

**Doublechins**

<3<3<3<3

 

**Just5**

This still makes me want to take RESIDENCE

In my mama's womb

 

**Doublechins**

BJFBDFJDNFJDNS

NO WAY

DNJEFEJ C

NWHY HE HERE

 NJEHJRE HELP

 

**Guccitings**

Yeah so Chaoze can you get back to me

ON THAT CHOREO

 

**Doublechins**

WHY

IS

YANJUN

HERE

STARING

STRAIGHT

INTO

MY

BOOTY

HOLE

 

**Pandze**

Yes Ting, just give me another 5 minutes

 

**Xinion**

So we gon ignore his ass?

 

**Just5**

Um when don't we?

Is the real question here  

**Doublechins**

HE'S COMING CLOSER

WHY IS MY HEART RACING

HIS ARMS

I SEE HIS ARMS

JNFJFNJDN

 

**Xushark**

Beat your meat and go Mozart

 

* * *

**Sexy Socks**

Today 13:19

 

**Hotjuns**

I see a fine phat ass

I wanna tap

 

**Gaychen**

God I fucking hate my life

Imagine being this good looking

But having idiot sandwich friends 

 

**Chaobreeze**

We make you look better bro

If you have fine friends like us

Girls go for you to get to us

WIN-WIN bro

 

**Booziyi**

Zhangjing wants to 

 

**Hotjuns**

Clean his hands?

 

**DingDong**

He wants to jiggle his joystick

 

**Hotjuns**

No wonder he looks like he wants to jump me in this caf

D'ya think he'd let me smash?

 

**Chaobreeze**

No

Because you're an uncultured swine

Swine

 

**Nongshlong**

So he wants to hit his clit

because of Yanjun ge?

 

**Hotjuns**

Nah, must be something in the coffee he's drinking

 

**Chaobreeze**

THIS IS PAINFUL

[Attachment sent]

 

**Gaychen**

Nevermind I dont hate my life

What a good time to be alive

 

**Hotjuns**

Fuck

Always knew he couldn't deny me

 

**Booziyi**

Bro he clearly likes your arms 

But not you

 

**Chengstin**

Duuude

Can't believe Justin almost made me miss this

Hate to say it but he does want u Jun 

Damn

 

**Hotjuns**

Shit 

 

* * *

**Unknown Number**

Today 13:39

 

**Unknown Number**

Hey baby,

I hear you want me

 

**Me**

Yixing!!! I thought you'd never call

 

**Unknown Number**

I ain't yixing baby

But I could fuck you better

 

**Me**

Ooooh tough luck buster

I'm on chastity for everyone not Lay 

  Sorry, try again

 

**Unknown Number**

You unblocked me 

I think I have a good chance

For all you know I might have the arms you're looking for

 

**Me**

*SWOON*

There is nothing I'm looking more forward to

...

...

...

...

Than you leaving me the fuck alone

I don't even know who you are

 

**Unknown Number**

I'll give you a hint

But you're quite feisty short stuff

 

* * *

**Gay Producer**

Today 13:58

 

**Doublechins**

No fucking way

Chaoze remember that number I was talking bout

At lunch

 

**Pandze**

Yeah what bout it?

 

**Doublechins**

IT'S  YANJUN

LMAOO I'M FUCKED

 

**Xushark**

Not yet you aint

Just ask him to ram you already 

 

**Just5**

Yeah we're tired of this old shit

I'll be having a midlife crisis

Before you two take action

 

**Guccitings**

Justin, I just remembered

Can you come to my dorm please?

I have that soap you were looking for

 

**Danzeren**

Xikan thinks you're an immature brat Justin

And I have never agreed more - Wenjun

 

* * *

**Unknown Number**

Today 14:05

 

**Me**

And you're quite annoying Yanjun

What is new?

 

**Unknown Number**

So send me nudes?

 

**Me**

Okay

 

**Unknown Number**

Really?

 

**Me**

Yeah, why not?

You're daddy aren't you?

 

**Unknown Number**

Yeah shit

I'm yours 

 

**Me**

Okay baby

I'm taking these pictures

 

**Unknown Number**

Fuck 

I'm not ready

Shiii

 

**Me**

How's this daddy ;)

 

**Unknown Number**

Should have known

You hurt my feelings doll

I'm actually disappointed 

 

**Me**

What?

You don't like it?

I should have known someone like YOU

Would have judged me

 

* * *

**Zibro**

Today 14:28

 

**Fuccboi**

Zhangjing gets me hot man

 

**Zibro**

I didn't need to know that bro

 

**Fuccboi**

Damn I wish it were in the sense you think

He sent me a picture of a fucking naked cat

Them ugly hairless shits

Instead of a nude

Fuck was I excited bro

 

**Zibro**

You set yourself up man

This is Zhangjing

The one who fucking turned up to school

In one of them dog inflatables dude

He weren't ever going to send you shit

 

**Fuccboi**

It coo

It ain't mean nothing

 

 

* * *

 

**CHAOBAOBEI**

Today 14:31

 

**BingJing**

CHAOOOOO

YOU AIN EVER GON GUESS WHAT THIS BITCH JUST DID

 

**Chaobaobei**

What you pulled now?

If this is you making lay stans mad again 

Count me tf out

 

**BingJing**

NUUUH

I just sent a pic of a nude cat

To YANJUN

Bc he was stupid enough to ask for nudes

 

**Chaobaobei**

I wondered how long it was going to take him

You the actual shit Jing

Bey would be proud

 

**BingJing**

Thanks queen C

 

 

* * *

 

**Already Regret**

Today 15:00

 

**StinStin**

ANNOUNCEMENT

Cheng and I are OFFICIALLY 

OFFICIALLY

Dating

 

**JingJing**

Wbk?

 

**ChengCheng**

I dont think so satan

I only asked him to be my boyfriend about

HALF AN HOUR AGO

 

**TingTing**

Um you aren't fooling anyone?

What is with children these days

Always trying to lie

 

**NongNong**

New news here too

Me and Kaihao

Are also dating :)

 

**JunJun**

YES LINONG

THATS MY BOY

 

**KunKun**

Correction

He is my child

And Zhengting's and Ziyi's

Not yours and Zhangjing's

Back off

 

 

**ChenChen**

Guess it's time for me to come forward

Me and Zeren are also dating

SURPRISE SHISTARS

 

**JingJing**

Um Confession on my behalf too then

I'm also in a relationship

 

**HaoHao**

No fucking way

Yanjun put in wrk then?

 

**JingJing**

Ew no

I'm dating

...

...

YIXING

 

**ZiZiyi**

 

**XinXin**

Send me to the year ZERO

To allow me to get away from this species of idiot

 

* * *

**Unknown Number**

Today 15:45

 

**Unknown Number**

Look outside your window

 

**Me**

WTF

Ooookay??

 

**Unknown Number**

So will you?

 

**Me**

You idiot

If you insist jeez

I don't want to but

Fiiiiiiiine

I'll go on a date wit u

Also

Don't leave I'll be down in a sec

 

* * *

**ZHU Zhengwhore**

Today 15:57

 

**YouPig**

I NEED YOUR FASHION ADVICE

ASAPPPPPP

 

**Zhu Zhengwhore**

Me and Kun at your service

 

**YouPig**

YANJUN JUS ASKED ME ON A DATE

BIIIIIIIIHSHHS

MY HEART GONE

SHE RAN AWAY

I am no longer breathing

 

**Zhu Zhengwhore**

About fucking time

Now

Those DEADASS TOO FUCKING TIGHT ASS Pants

And your plaid shirt you wore when u 

Did your piano performance

 

**Youpig**

<3 HEARTS AND DICK SUCKS TO YOU BOTH

XXXXX

 

**Zhu Zhengwhore**

Go get that meat sis

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me am I tired. This shit took me ages to complete bc I am one lazy bitch. The sun was out too and I'm as white as cocaine so I toasted like some rotisserie chicken. Hearts out to my star in heaven and y'all. Okuuurrrr


End file.
